1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a password input device with enhanced password input security.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to make cash withdrawals or credit card cash advances, or transfer accounts, personal identification number (PIN) codes or used on a virtual keyboard of automatic teller machines (ATMs), point of sale (POS) terminals, or other password input devices. However, the arrangement and position of the PIN codes on the encrypting PIN pads or virtual keyboards are generally changeless and immutable. Thus, the passwords are easily deduced and obtained from passwords entry, therefore easy to be revealed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.